Unmanned aerial vehicles (hereinafter “drones”) are becoming increasingly prolific in their availability and use, especially in view of the combination of decreasing cost and increasing quality of drones, Typically, drones are equipped with sensors, including, for example, cameras, GPS circuitry, wireless transceivers, gyroscopes, compasses, three axis accelerometers, and even more exotic componentry such as radar, sonar and jammers. Occasionally, such drones have been used to intrude on the privacy of others and/or to monitor the property, homes, or buildings of others, sometimes for the purposes of supporting a physical intrusion into the property, home, or building. This presents an obvious concern for privacy and safety. While some solutions have been proposed to detect such “intruder” drones and to dissuade such “intruder” drones through various means such as by disabling such drones or by capturing such drones, there is always room for improvement, and in particular, there is room for improvement in protecting the privacy within homes, offices, apartments, businesses, and other residential and work-related areas from invasions of privacy by such “intruder” drones.